No End, No Beginning
by Destroya Black
Summary: Era muita história para contar, muita coisa para se desculpar e fingir se arrepender.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Nota:** Fanfic escrita para o V Challenge de Ships Inusitados do 6v.

* * *

.

**No End, No Beginning**

_Start living, stop fighting._

Ela sabia que aquele era o final, tanto quanto um dia _soube _que teria que acontecer.

Era aquilo. Era o fim. Era o que ela havia caminhado em direção e procurado – mesmo sem saber – muitas e muitas vezes. Era a face da morte em sua maneira mais grotesca, pura e simples.

Era _ele_.

Se perguntassem para Hermione Granger onde havia começado, ela não saberia definir. Era muita história para contar, muita coisa para se desculpar e fingir se arrepender. Era muita mentira, amargura, solidão e talvez – ela queria acreditar que, só _talvez_ – amor.

Ter um vira-tempo em mãos fazia aquilo com as pessoas, Minerva McGonnagal havia lhe avisado. Ela _tivera_ um daqueles em mãos. E hoje em dia não saberia definir se fora bom ou ruim.

Ora, havia voltado no tempo para mudar tudo, não havia? Então, por que as coisas continuavam do mesmo jeito? Ela podia jurar que ele _sentira_, que ele conhecera alguma coisa e que _aquilo_ o mudara de alguma forma.

Ledo engano.

Ele era um só. Sempre seria.

Descobrira cedo demais que _Tom Riddle_ e _Lord Voldemort_ eram, infelizmente, a mesma pessoa.

Hermione não saberia dizer se estava arrependida.

**.**

_"Você é muito interessante, Srta. Granger. Permito-me dizer que a subestimei." _

_ "Devo dizer obrigada, Sr. Riddle_?_ Sempre me disseram que no futuro seria uma grande bruxa, nunca acreditei." Só ela sabia que o significado de _futuro_ era muito mais do que aparentava ser._

_ "Pois acredite. Eu sinto isso em você."_

_ Sorriu. Realmente sorriu. Mesmo com medo, alguma coisa no fundo de seu ser a fez sorrir para aquele garoto, aquele garoto que ela sabia no que se tornaria. E, mesmo estando com medo dele – e de si -, manteve o sorriso._

_ Sim, Hermione Granger estava com medo. Muito mais medo do que admitiria e do que já houvera sentido. Afinal, poucas vezes – nunca - havia voltado no tempo para tentar impedir a morte de alguém – e, de quebra, a decadência do mundo bruxo. _

_ E muito menos, se _envolvera_ com o futuro assassino das pessoas que mais amava._

_ Ele não parecia um assassino quando entrelaçou o braço no dela, continuando a caminhada._

**.**

Fazia sentido percorrer todos os caminhos que havia feito com ele, no final.

_Hogwarts_.

Talvez fosse sentir falta da escola, não tinha certeza. Ela não significava tanto para si. Não como significava para Harry e para _ele_. Os dois não tinham lar e haviam encontrado ali um.

Para Hermione era somente um castelo cheio de _muitas_ lembranças.

Era um castelo cheio de conhecimento, vida, emoção, paixão. Eram as árvores que escondiam aquela construção, a qual protegia os alunos do mal que existia lá fora, sendo que o pior tipo estava lá dentro.

Não entendia porque estava reclamando. Ela agora sabia que havia conhecido o mal, que havia gostado dele e que havia – _talvez_ – amado.

Tivera a esperança de que houvesse ensinado algo para ele, algum tipo de sentimento, que ele não conhecia. Uma nova maneira de ver as coisas.

Queria ter podido ficar tempo o suficiente para fazê-lo aproveitar mais.

**.**

_"Eu... Eu... EU VOU MATAR AQUELE DESGRAÇADO!"_

_ Poucas pessoas poderiam dizer que já haviam presenciado um ataque de fúria daquele garoto, aparentemente, tão gentil, e a Srta. Granger era uma delas._

_ De fato, o moreno se tornava realmente assustador quando estava enfurecido. Não seria á toa que sentiriam tanto medo dele no futuro, concluía ela, assustada. _

_ Os olhos azuis, emoldurados por um rosto marcado e com filetes de sangue, a fitavam, enfurecidos, mas não com ela. Tom Riddle havia perdido um duelo. E ele, simplesmente, não _perdia_. Perder era para os fracos, era humilhante. Era como ser a escória._

_ Mas todos nós temos de provar nossas palavras, até mesmo herdeiros de poderosos bruxos._

_ "Eu juro, Hermione. Que eu vou torturá-lo. E logo. Eu vou duelar com ele até um de nós morrermos, e pouco me importo se pareço com qualquer idiota impulsivo que você deva ter conhecido por aí.", respondeu, percebendo as sobrancelhas erguidas da garota. "Eu não _perco_. Vou duelar até vencer. Não irá demorar muito para que nosso _amado_ Diretor Dippet sinta falta de um estudante."_

_ Ela estava preocupada. Em sua mente, havia imaginado um _Voldemort_ jovem totalmente diferente. Um que já soubesse tudo aos dezesseis anos de idade. Todas as táticas, maldições, feitiços. Era uma surpresa encontrá-lo esbravejando por um mísero duelo como um gryffindor._

_ Poderia ajudá-lo. Se o ajudasse, talvez ele achasse outro caminho para seguir. Se o mostrasse as coisas que nunca tivera oportunidade de conhecer. _Talvez_._

_ "Tom... Você não entende, não é mesmo_? _Sim, você _perdeu_ o duelo. Eu entendo isso. Mas não se trata somente de perder ou ganhar. Se trata de _viver _ou _morrer. _Se trata de aproveitar essa perda – uma coisa que você nunca presenciou antes – para aprender. Quais feitiços ele usou_? _Quais foram as técnicas_? Aproveite_."_

_ "Eu não morri, não sei se você já perce –"_

_ "Eu _sei_ que você não morreu. Por isso mesmo que você deve _aproveitar_, aproveitar o momento. Eu estou aqui, não estou_? _Vamos aprender."_

_ Ele se aproximou. Um sorriso sarcástico no rosto machucado. _

_ "Eu tenho que me vingar."_

_ Hermione sorriu, um sorriso diferente. Um sorriso que ela tinha esperança de ensiná-lo a dar._

_ "Comece a viver, pare de brigar, Tom." Colocou a mão por cima da dele. A dela quente e a dele fria. Dois contrastes, como em tudo. O adolescente tentou se soltar, mesmo que ela visse que seus olhos não demonstrassem o mesmo. "Você briga com tudo. Especialmente com você. Com seus sentimentos. Não há nenhum problema em sentir. Pare de lutar contra isso. Eu não vou invadir sua mente, nem te tornar _tão_ frágil assim."_

_ Riddle se permitiu fitá-la. Ouvi-la. Ela merecia a atenção dele. Era interessante._

_ "Você merece viver. _Aqui_. Quantas vezes já foi reprimido_ _disso naquele orfanato_? _Pare de brigar com suas lembranças e viva. Você tem dezessete anos e não precisará mais voltar para lá. É o aqui, é o agora."_

_ A mão dela foi para o rosto dele e _sentiu_. Talvez ele estivesse querendo se esquivar. Se sentindo desconfortável. Mas ela iria ensiná-lo a não ser assim. _Talvez_ conseguisse._

_ "Comece a viver, pare de brigar."_

_ Talvez ele estivesse sendo verdadeiro quando a puxou para um beijo. Os dois se chocando em todo o tipo de antônimo que conseguiam ser. Ela se permitia sentir ele. Profundo._

_ E a mente do herdeiro de Slytherin trabalhava. Sim, estava com ela. Era interessante. Era bom. Ela o mostrava coisas. Ela era quente, ele era frio._

_ E poderia começar a viver e parar de brigar de muitas maneiras._

**.**

O menino havia o derrotado um dia, mas agora se encontrava derrotado aos seus pés.

Raras eram suas derrotas, mas o suficiente para saber se conter na hora certa.

Havia aprendido isso, afinal.

Aquele castelo havia sido o lar dele por muito tempo e ainda _seria_. O início de uma nova era, uma era _dele_. Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle. Haviam sido abrigados sob aqueles domínios e aprendido tudo e mais do que seria ensinado.

Muitos diriam que o que sentia não era felicidade, mas sabia que _era_. A sua própria. Com aquilo que sempre o chamaria e sempre seria seu. _Poder_. A maior força de todas.

Se deu ao luxo de lembrar _dela_ por alguns instantes. Aquela garota fora realmente interessante. Nunca imaginara sentir tanta surpresa ao descobri-la do lado errado daquela batalha.

Vira-tempos, sempre tão interessantes.

E os Comensais da Morte riam ao redor dele e chutavam o corpo do garoto. Ele ria também, tinha aprendido a aproveitar os momentos, o _aqui_, o _agora_. Haveriam muitos "_agoras" _para aproveitar. Estava tudo acabado para eles. Era óbvio.

Ela apareceria. Ele tinha certeza. Ela sempre aparecia.

**.**

_"Levante-se." A voz fria tomava conta do pequeno cômodo, fazendo o pequeno homem estremecer._

_ A varinha apontava para o peito do velho, no coração, o qual pulsava rapidamente. Acompanhando as lágrimas que escorriam e as súplicas._

_ "A sua sorte, é que eu aprendi que não se deve perder tempo brigando. Deve-se aproveitar, deve-se viver." Um sorriso cruel tomava conta da face bela. "Crucio."_

_ E os urros do homem tomavam conta do aposento. Dor. Sofrimento. Desejaria a morte como se fosse sua única salvadora. E era._

_ Lord Voldemort havia aprendido a aproveitar os momentos. E qual seria a melhor maneira do que causar dor nos outros_?

_ "Por favor, milorde. Por favor."_

_ "Sim, eu sou um Lord. E, por isso, Avada Kedavra."_

_ Chutou o corpo ao passar. _

_ Era impossível não lembrar daquilo com um sorriso no rosto._

Comece a viver, pare de brigar.

**.**

Granger estava cansada quando _ouviu_.

Risadas.

Uma risada em especial. Aquela que poucas vezes ouvira, e por isso aprendera a valorizar tanto. Aquela risada que era cruel e tão encantadora. A risada _dele_.

Logo concluiu o motivo das risadas e engoliu em seco, junto com as lágrimas. Haviam matado Harry. Já era de se esperar, mas ainda doía. Bem, ele havia arrancado todos e tudo, não? Só não conseguira arrancar as _memórias_ que ela possuía e não deveria ter. De um tempo que não teria que ser real e de um alguém que não existia.

Permitira-se lembrar enquanto percorria o caminho. Era como uma despedida, talvez fosse brigar, talvez fosse aceitar o seu óbvio destino calada. Talvez tivesse a sorte de ele não a reconhecer e tudo estaria mais do que bem.

Tinha quase certeza de que não suportaria o reconhecimento naquelas fendas vermelhas que um dia costumavam ser _olhos_ _azuis_, olhos esses, que ela achara que haviam expressado alguma coisa e que possuíam alguma esperança.

Não tinham nada. Além de seu ser.

A mão em sua varinha era sujeita firmemente quando entrou naquela clareira na Floresta Proibida. A visão periférica reconhecendo o corpo do amigo, enquanto a audição percebia que um silêncio se instalara no lugar.

Harry. Ron. Mortos. E ela havia voltado no tempo para salvá-los.

Não adiantara nada.

"Ora, ora."

Ergueu os olhos e _o _viu. O manto negro e a cara ofídica. Tão diferente, mas praticamente o mesmo. Ela sentia o sentimento que tentara negar por tanto tempo vir e não sabia se conseguiria controlá-lo. Era demais.

"TOM!", gritou. Gritou enquanto a varinha apontava para ela e a jogava no chão. A garota se sentou sob a grama, encarando, trêmula, aquelas fendas vermelhas e tentando ignorar a risada dos Comensais.

"Sim, _Hermione_, Tom. Você achou que eu não a reconheceria? Pois eu reconheço. Eu _lembro_ de você e o que você foi. Você me ensinou uma coisa, sabia?" A voz dele era gelada, enquanto se aproximava dela.

Hermione observou que os servos _dele_ se encontravam em silêncio, ouvindo o Lord. Os assistindo.

O corpo toda da garota tremia e as lágrimas escorriam ainda mais enquanto fitava aquelas fendas vermelhas em silêncio. Ela as _reconhecia_, com todo o seu ser. Com tudo o que era, que fora e o que deixaria de ser.

"Sabem, meus amigos. Eu conheci essa garota no meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Ela era interessante. Sabia algo sobre mim. Não se deixava levar pelo meu carisma, coisa que até os professores sentiam dificuldade em fazer." Se direcionava aos Comensais, enquanto a encarava. "Não demorou muito para que nos aproximássemos. Para que ela tivesse conhecimento das minhas, digamos, atividades extracurriculares. Para que ela me _ajudasse_ com isso."

"Ela havia me ensinado uma coisa. Uma coisa _importante_. Havia dito que eu deveria _começar a viver e parar de brigar_, deveria aproveitar os momentos, o _presente_. Muitos de vocês me conheceram na escola, sabem como eu era um pouco imprudente, impulsivo demais para um slytherin. E foi essa garota, _Hermione Granger_, que me ensinou a não ser assim. Devo a ela um pouco da minha vitória, admito."

Ao ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome, fechou os olhos. Doía.

"Um dia, bem, ela _desapareceu_. A procurei por um tempo, afinal, era importante tê-la por perto para me ajudar. O tempo passou e desisti da procura. Somente restou _curiosidade_. Afinal, por que havia desaparecido de repente?" Lord Voldemort sorriu, com escárnio. "Mais tarde, olhe só, descobri que era amiga do _Potter_. Então, todo o mistério se resolveu. Vira-tempos são interessantes, não são? Especialmente aqueles com um feitiço para regressão de anos."

O Lord não a fitou mais, direcionando seu olhar para o grupo e pegando a varinha. A expressão cruel e divertida.

"Agora, Hermione Granger, tenho o prazer de lhe dizer que é a única sobrevivente da antiga _Ordem da Fênix_. Seus amigos morreram. Todos mortos por cada um de meus Comensais." O grupo riu. "Levante-se. Levante e me encare, como costumava fazer."

Se levantou, o corpo fraco. E o fitou. Mesmo contra sua vontade, sentia _aquilo_. Aquele sentimento que a tomava por completo.

"Então, Srta. Granger, prefere brigar, ou viver? Prefere abandonar suas causas que _acabaram_ e se juntar à mim. Ou brigar? Continuar fiel ao seu amiguinho? Me mostre se realmente aprendeu o que me ensinou."

Se culpou por ter que _pensar_. Lord Voldemort não era somente Você-Sabe-Quem para ela. Mesmo que houvesse matado seu amigo.

E era isso. Harry fora e ainda _era_ seu amigo. Todos aqueles pelos quais havia lutado. Harry, Ron, seus pais. Fora por eles que voltara no tempo e iniciara tudo aquilo. Talvez, se não tivesse... Estava óbvio que tivera sua participação na criação do Dark Lord.

Era muita culpa. Muita _dor_. Muito _talvez_.

Iria viver. Viver em outro lugar.

"Você sabe o que fazer, Tom. _Faça_. Eu te ensinei, não ensinei? Você não precisa brigar. Você só precisa _viver_. _Aproveite o momento_. Uma maldição. Duas palavras." Juntou toda sua força para dizer. A única que _restava_.

E a risada dos Comensais preencheu sua audição enquanto _Tom Riddle_ e _Voldemort _sorriam.

Fingiu que era o sorriso que havia um dia prometido a si mesma que iria ensiná-lo a dar.

"Avada Kedavra."

E uma certeza tomou conta de si ao ver o raio verde em sua direção.

Não era sua vida passando na frente de seus olhos, não era um _flashblack_ de seus melhores momentos.

_Comece a viver, pare de brigar_.

Somente acontecera isso porque ela o amava.

_Ela o amava_.

**FIM**

**.**

* * *

**Nota:** Reviews são bem-vindas.


End file.
